icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NoNo Rox/iNouf! Second Blog! Seddier! Check it out!
' PoorHorsey.jpg|Oh My! A horse in a car? What the fudge? MyDreamHouse.jpg|My Dream House! I hope sam doesn't steal it! I don't know how a teenage girl can steal a house from another teenage girl but....... what do I know? NoOneWantsYou.jpg|How could you burry your own son in the leaves? It makes no sense! I mean LOOK at that face! Awwwww. Okay girly moment over, back to Goofiness! I'm Nouf! Congratulations you have found............................. iNouf's Blog! This is my second blog, anyway my name, Nouf, is an easy name to pronounce so first of all let me teach you how!!' N: Pronounced normally OU: Pronounce like OA in Road "rOAd" F: Pronounced normally Yeah I bet I'm the first person to ever teach you how to pronounce: Nouf! Anyway, now that we have that covered let's (YES LET US) get serious. Or not. So my blog will basically be about different things everyday, but the same or new segments! I would love for you to read it each Saturday! You can read my first blog 'Verbal Bullying!" in....... the place where you find blogs? Sorry I'm just new to this wiki and all :P Our first topic today will be about...... Weirdology ! Okay, so I'm going to show you some weird pictures or videos that I find randomly on the web! So the first pic shows a stupid horse trying to get in a car! See! This is what happens when you leave sugar cubes in the car! Number Dose (I'm turning into Freddie with my random Spanish! Oh no?!) shows....... My dream house! I mean who would NOT want to live there? I guess Sam will beat me up if I do buy it and she can't. But it would be worth it! Numbreno Threeno shows a cute kid..... That's been buried in the leaves! I mean who would do such a thing to their child?! It's like Sam burying bacon in leaves! It just wouldn't make sense! Now the last of weirdology is a video! It's a dancing bird? Oh! It's dancing to my favorite song! Yeah! Oh the bird's got some moves! Maybe I should ask it out! Just hope it's a male! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaWJQ2X0TFE END OF WEIRDOLOGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Our next segment is: iShow You My Life! Okay, so this segment will just be about me showing you peops scenes from my life! It actually would be typing the scenes of my life in a play script way an- But you get the point. Okay so I'm gonna show you two scenes that were put onto my profile. But most of you probably didn't see it so I'm just going to put them here! ................. Lovey Dovey Friend: Nouf please it's Class Work, tell me the answer!!! Nouf: No way! This is basic knowledge! You should know it! It's just about Fossil fuels! Lovey Dovey Friend: Nouuuuf (btw that's my real name and ou is pernounced like the oa in road) Nouf: SHUT THE FUDGE UP RAWAN! Teacher: Nouf! Nouf: But, Miss I said fudge!!! All class along with teacher: HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! ........... On another day with a different teacher. A girl I don't know sees her father so gets her bag and starts leaving. Teacher: Bye Sara! Have fun!!!! 'Sara' smiles and goes. Noufy: Fake smile! (this was sand in a smarta**ish way) Teacher: Shut up Nouf. (with an amused smile.) ........... That's all for today folks! But Next Saturday I will write more! P.S. This was finished on Sunday because of editing! P.S.S. I AM SEDDIER! SEDDIE WARRIORS ROAR! Category:Blog posts